


Sweet On You

by ghostflora



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/M, Trick or Treat 2018, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/pseuds/ghostflora
Summary: When Eri said, “I love you,” Yeonho ran away.





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



When Eri said, “I love you,” Yeonho ran away.

The next morning, she found him in the kitchen with shadows below his large eyes, like bruises on his pale skin. He'd covered the table and countertop in dishes—plates of crumble-topped muffins, cups of hot chocolate, waffles piled high with fluffy cream and red strawberry syrup, thick kitty-shaped hotcakes with perfectly smooth edges and pads of butter in the center, and of course his delightful bunny-shaped eggs…

He tried to stall their talk until _after_ they ate this breakfast feast, but when Eri caught his hand, he didn't flee.

She squeezed Yeonho's hand. “Why did you run? I thought you would be happy…”

“I, I am happy!” His large eyes flickered left and right and his sweet face flushed with color. “It's just… um.” Even his ears were red. “I know I said I wouldn't give up, but… it's tough. I thought I got stronger, and cooler…” (Eri did _not_ laugh) “...but _everyone else did, too!_ If you've fallen in love with everyone, how could you possibly love me the most?”

Eri smiled ruefully. That wasn’t an easy question to answer, was it?

After her lost doll came home, after the merry-go-round of time loops ended and her diary returned to normal... Everyone retained their memories of being Eri's boyfriend, and everyone asked Eri to take her time and _make the right choice._

In other words: everyone wanted Eri to pick them as her boyfriend again.

Day after blissful day, they bickered amongst themselves and jostled for her attention, but in the end she could only pick one, really...

Lance, bolder than he used to be, wrote a long list of the reasons why he’d be the most suitable, from his best qualities to the way a relationship with him could benefit her.

Yuri brought her out to various concerts, both his own and ones where he didn't show off at all—emphasizing that she'd be his first love, even if she did reject his marriage proposal.

Tei's smile was honest and open as he pampered her and pointed out regularly that she could have him forever if she wanted, that he'd cherish her and never, _ever_ hurt her.

Red was devoted and fun, and together they were getting into MMORPGs. Whenever she brushed or leaned against him while laughing, Red's face would light up.

Her lost doll brushed purple curls away from his sleepless eyes and said, "I know who you'll pick."

...Maybe he did.

Yeonho… was as sweet as always, of course, but now he let himself look less childlike. He let intelligence and mischief sneak into his smiles. From the way he spread his legs to the curve of his shoulders, he was no longer a baby chick sitting prim and alert, desperately waiting for orders, for attention, for pain…

Even with this lapse into insecurity, Yeonho's red eyes were clear.

It made her want to match him, to stand side by side and face the world together with their mended hearts.

How could she love him more the others?

Eri smiled. “I just do.”

The next time she said, “I love you,” Yeonho leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
